


maybe you shouldn't wear a t-shirt and shorts in below freezing weather

by tuesdaysinoctober



Series: ZK Feb. Flash Fics [4]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cold, Cold Weather, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Snow, Snow Day, Snowed In, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29498997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesdaysinoctober/pseuds/tuesdaysinoctober
Summary: A quick snow day means that Katara actually gets to see Zuko for once
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: ZK Feb. Flash Fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143167
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39
Collections: Zutara February Flash Fics





	maybe you shouldn't wear a t-shirt and shorts in below freezing weather

**Author's Note:**

> for ZKFF "november" 
> 
> posting a day early 'cause you know 
> 
> that's what i do 
> 
> uh teen for language
> 
> yes the title is a callout to middle school boys who dress like highlighters in the middle of winter

It snows in November. 

“What the fuck?” Zuko says in surprise. 

Katara had just come home from her shift at the hospital, right on time to see it snow. Zuko, because they live in Caldera City, where it never snows --especially not in November-- had put on only a t-shirt and jeans, which she knows is the work outfit of a software engineer. He had kissed Katara on the lips, thrown on a zip up hoodie (that wasn’t zipped up), and walked out the door, hands in his pockets. Katara had been too exhausted to argue and tell him to put on more clothes and went to take a shower, grab some food, and go to bed. 

She wakes up before he gets home and smiles to herself. She doesn’t often have her home to herself. Zuko is often back from work by the time she wakes up and yes, of course she loves him, but sometimes she wants to dance around in her pajamas singing embarrassing love songs alone. 

Katara puts on her playlist and searches their fridge for seal jerky. They normally keep some for when Sokka comes over and he raids their fridge, but Katara enjoys the snack too. 

“Hey,” Zuko says, coming into the kitchen. 

“You’re home!” she says. 

“I have been for the past couple of hours.” 

“Really?” 

“They sent us home because of the snow. They’re trying to clear the roads and they don’t want us stuck at the office. 

“Oh,” Katara says. “Were you cold? You’re only wearing a t-shirt.” 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” 

“Let me check my email to see if they need me at the hospital for the night shift and if they don’t, maybe we can watch a movie or something?”

“Sounds good,” he says, pressing a kiss to her head. “I’m going to go call Uncle, make sure he’s okay.” 

“Mmkay.” 

The hospital sends her an email saying with the icy roads, they’re just going to have the day shift take over for the night shift. She smiles faintly at the idea of getting to spend time with Zuko but she feels bad at the idea of Jin and Song having to stay at the hospital until further notice. 

“Uncle lost power,” Zuko says, coming back into the room. 

“Oh, no,” Katara says, shutting the fridge after finding the seal jerky. “Does he want us to bring him anything?” 

“He said he’s fine,” he replies with a frown. “And I quote, ‘I have my candles and tea, nephew! How can I not have the time of my life?’” 

“We should probably send him some food if we can, though,” Katara says, taking a bite of the jerky. 

“Definitely,” Zuko says. “Do you have to go to work?” 

“No, the hospital is just having the day shift work, I guess. Do you want me to make popcorn?” 

“I’m good.” 

They settle in to watch the movie, Katara tucking her feet under Zuko’s legs because she’s freezing. She doesn’t understand how Zuko is in only a t-shirt and jeans but to each his own. 

She goes to bed in two pairs of socks, leggings, sweatpants, and a sweatshirt. Zuko is in sweatpants and a tank top. 

Katara is prone to sleeping in, so the next morning she misses Zuko walking out of the house in a t-shirt and shorts to bring Iroh some soup and jerky. 

She is awake, however, in time to see him come back. 

“I can’t believe you stole my seal jerky.”

“I figured Iroh might like it,” he says with a shrug. 

“Tell me you didn’t go out in shorts,” she says, sitting up in bed as he rifles through their shared dresser.

“I didn’t go out in shorts.” 

“Tell me you aren’t lying.” 

“Ahh, I can’t tell you that.” 

“Zuko!” 

He turns to face her, a sheepish smile on his face. 

“You’re going to catch a cold,” she says, shaking her head. 

“I won’t.” 

“Go drink some tea.” 

“You sound like Iroh,” he says, his voice light with teasing. 

“I’ll make you tea,” Katara replies, but it’s Zuko's turn to shake his head at her. 

“I’ll come back to bed,” he says. “And you can keep me warm.” 

“I’m always cold, though,” Katara says, protesting, but not really. She can barely remember the last time she and Zuko had slept in the same bed multiple nights in a row. 

“It doesn’t matter. We’ll keep each other warm,” Zuko says, pulling the covers back and slipping his arms around her. 

“I still think I should make you tea.” 

“Don’t need tea, K’tara,” he says, his voice slowly being infiltrated by sleep. 

In that moment, Katara is glad it snowed in November.


End file.
